


Echo in the Mirror

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Reborn was many things. But a fool he was not. Despite being the World’s Greatest Hitman, he knew with 100% certainty that if he continued talking, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fourteen years old and weak looking, would kill him on the spot.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 389





	Echo in the Mirror

Reborn was many things. But a fool he was not. Despite being the World’s Greatest Hitman, he knew with 100% certainty that if he continued talking, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fourteen years old and weak looking, would kill him on the spot. 

And the boy wouldn’t lose an ounce of sleep over it. 

As far as Reborn knew Tsunayoshi was an average civilian boy. Weak willed, the laughing stock of the school and looked down on. Teachers said he didn’t excel, didn’t understand. Iemitsu, of no help like usual, could only gush about how cute his Tsuna-fishie was. 

None of that was true. 

It couldn’t be. 

Because the boy sitting across from him looked down at him with such blood and ice in his eyes. The eyes of a killer. 

And Reborn wasn’t sure if he would win. 

Which was preposterous! Reborn was the World’s Greatest Hitman. Even in his Arcobaleno cursed body, he could handle one fourteen year old boy!

“You know Reborn, that’s an interesting story. Vongola Decimo, ha!” Tsuna said with a light chuckle that sounded hollow and empty. There was no real joy in his words. “Let me tell you one of my own.” 

Tsuna smiled. It was razor sharp, full of teeth and Reborn could feel the chill running down his spine. 

“There’s a game you see. It takes place on top of a city of skyscrapers, within reach of the Heavens. The enforcers, they’re called Masks. Clever people who drive the players to despair. It should be of no surprise to the World’s Greatest Hitman how many players choose to end their life instead. 200 meters up isn’t very high when you think about it,” Tsuna explained in an almost bored tone. As if he was discussing something as simple as the weather outside. 

Reborn swallowed, throat going tight. Yes, he knew how easily some people would take their life if the danger was just enough. Sometimes Reborn’s reputation was enough to end people’s lives; they were unable to cope with the knowledge that the World’s Greatest Hitman was after them. To them, dying was inevitable and they much rather face it on their own terms. 

“What was the point of the game?” Reborn asked. He was mentally calculating escape routes. A grave error in judgement was made by coming here. Favor to Nono or not, it wasn’t worth it. 

“To make a God.” 

Reborn froze. That sounded impossible… but so did Dying Will Flames. 

Tsuna’s smile widened a fraction more. 

“I survived that game. I _conquered_ that game,” Tsuna said. His voice rang with all the weight of a Sky making their authority known, but it was different. Harsher, colder. “And when the Administrator offered me the position of God, I _**laughed**_ at their faces.” 

He chuckled once more. “Go back to Vongola, Reborn,” Tsuna said. A promise buried in his words, a steel that would bend nor break. “Tell them I said no. And… if they wish to press the issue....” 

Blood danced in Tsuna’s eyes. “I’ll show them exactly what I did to win that game.” 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AU where Tsuna lands in the world of Tenkuu Shinpan. Tsuna was never someone to break under pressure. No, he always rises to the occasion and surviving against the Masks broke him out of his shell, faster than any training Reborn could have given him. 

_~~But the price was too high. His childhood, his innocence was dust.~~ _

If Tsuna was interested in it, he would have been an amazing Vongola Decimo. His hands were stained with blood and he had no qualms of killing. He would have brought Vongola to new bloodstained heights.

~~You stop worrying about the morals and ethics about killing people when they spend their time trying to kill _you_. ~~

Tsuna plays the game. He kills the Masks that come after him. He never gives into despair. 

~~He was tempted...once… twice…many times.~~ He survived regardless.

He collects the God Codes, gains new, inhuman abilities. 

~~He’ll never know those orange flames of his was actually his to begin with.~~

Tsuna _**won**_. And when they tried to make him a God, he ripped that dimension apart. 

Then he returned home and couldn’t fold himself back into being normal, into being human. The world was too quiet, too peaceful, too everything and if he was being honest, Tsuna hated it every single moment. 

~~You should have taken the role of Decimo, Tsuna.~~

~~You would have felt alive.~~

**Author's Note:**

> me: how many times can I rewrite Tsuna and Reborn's first meeting?  
> me: lots
> 
> me: how many times can I rewrite Tsuna and Reborn's first meeting where it always ends with Tsuna going no and Reborn may or may not end up dead?   
> me: lots
> 
> I'm actually quite tired of always rewriting Tsuna and Reborn's first meeting, but god damn there's so much potential and it's such an absolute POWER MOVE TO LET TSUNA SAY NO and **MEAN** IT
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
